


All Your Perfect Imperfections

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff with Feels, pure fluff, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she came to him broken but his love made her new</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Your Perfect Imperfections

**Because I just wanted to write a Romanogers fic out of pure fun.**

**PURE FLUFF ENSURE**

**AND SOME FEEELS!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

Natasha let out a soft moan as she felt Steve’s lips on her skin. His teeth gently scrapping her neck and the feel of his tongue leaving wet stripes along the way. His strong calloused hands caressing her thighs as he worshipped her body. She sat up helping him take her shirt and shorts off until she was wearing her bra and underwear. Steve paid attention to her thighs, whispering loving words into her supple skin. The moment his lips were making their way towards her hip, especially the one with the bullet scar, she pushed him off.

“Did I do something wrong?”

Natasha shook her head, “It’s just _that_ scar.”

Steve knew what she was talking about. The one scar made her feel so insecure about her body, it was her one flaw.

“There’s nothing wrong with that scar.”

“Easy for you to say,” She glared at him, “now _all_ of us can heal and have no scars at all.”

He smiled and nuzzled against her stomach. “You know I wish I had scars.”

She raised a brow, “ _You_ wish you had scars?”

Looking up, he gave her another smile. “Yeah, I mean scars are pretty badass. They’re sort of like a badge, a survival badge.”

“For guys, scars are cool, but women find it horrible. It makes us feel so insecure about ourselves.”

“A scar shouldn’t make you feel insecure Tash.”

The spy frowned at him. “You wouldn’t understand Steve. All guys want a woman with perfect skin, not a single scratch on their soft and supple skin.”

Steve placed a kiss on her stomach, “I don’t want a woman with perfect and supple skin.” Looking up, his eyes darkened with desire and love. “I want _you_. Love your curves,” he nuzzled her side, “all your edges,” she moaned softly as he placed a gentle kiss on her navel, “ _all your perfect imperfections_.” Natasha could feel herself tearing up as he placed a loving kiss on her scar. “I’m not most guys Nat,” crawling up his loving gaze pierced into her soul. “ _I’m_ Captain America,” he gave her a smug smirk. Natasha laughed and smacked his shoulder playfully. “And Captain America _wants_ Black Widow, no matter how many scars you’ll get.”

“I can’t believe you just quoted a song.”

Steve grinned at her, “It worked though, didn’t it?”

The red head cupped his cheeks and rested her forehead against his, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he whispered gently against her lips.

Natasha let out soft moans as her lover proceeded to worship her body. Whispering nothing but loving and comforting words. No matter how insecure she would feel about that scar, Steve would always make her feel like she was the most special woman on the entire world.

** END **

**Short and sweet, nothing but pure fluff and a microscopic bit of smut LOL.**

**What can I say, I’m a sucker for Steve kissing Nat’s scars.**


End file.
